ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Craftaholics Anonymous/Guide
category:guides Guarenteed Gil: NPC Sales Everyone who crafts or farms dreams of making the big sale on AH. This venture could itself been seen as a game within the game. Determining the items and prices, catching the market as demand increases and supply goes down. Without crafting this can be a challenge. With crafting it can be your own personal hell. Especially starting out when you a relegated to making low level products that sell on AH for barely what it cost you to make them. At some point you have to suck it up and take the loss in order to level your crat skill. Everyone once in a awhile in each craft you will find an item that you can make where you can eaither buy the ingredients super cheap, there is some ridiculously generous mob drop rate or an NPC sells them affordably. Many of these type of recipes produces a large number: x4 x6 x8 x12 x33 ... and so on. The best case scenario is some npc will buy it from you and you will make a profit. Selling to a NPC has the wonderful benifit that there is now waiting for something to sell. Instant pay back. I hope, in the consequent pages to this guide point to some of the more obvious items that can be made affordably and sold at a profit. One I might mention would be Bug Broth. This item is my gil salvation. It can turn 1000 gil into 3000 gil, if all work in my favor - namely those favors begin that I farmed out the water crystals, AH sells stacks of shell bug for 1k or less (prefering 400gil) and the lugworm comes from some npc at about 14g a piece. Depending on your fame this sale price can be around 105 for a bug broth. The Math: shellbug(41gil) + Lugworm(14gil) + Water Crystal(free) = 4 bug broth so each costs approximately 13.75 gil each - which in turn sells to NPC for 105 gil. No algebra needed to see that is one heck of a profit. Even if you pay for water crystals you are making money. This recipe and others like are guarenteed gil, albeit they do require the time of getting ingredients and making them and selling them. I have a mule in sandy that I usually send gil to and buy the shell bugs there. My cook taru in windy stays in waters, picking up deliveries and heading over to the general merchant npc in waters that sells lugworm. I can stand in the shop making bug broth for hours. Turning gil into larger and larger piles. It isn't gratification like selling a big item on AH, but it is guarenteed income so you can buy other ingredients to feed your craftaholicism. Non-Multi-Craft Recipes - Recipe Lists for Beginners: Level 1-10 Recipes that require 1 craft skill and no special items. Simple Craft Recipes I can't do what? Guilding restrictions - Understanding how there are limits on how far ou can take secodary crafts when you get past level 60 on your favorite craft. Shout about it - Don't be shy - if you can't make it pay someone else to do it. How to get things for guild requests you can;t otherwise make. The cheaper way then paying AH prices. And yet more will come, but that is off the top of my head. Crafts and Hobbies Links